Frisk y Chara vs el pasado
by super legenda
Summary: A Chara, su plan le quito absolutamente todo, familia, amigos, la vida... ricos Pie, pero cuando Frisk le propone viajar al pasado para revertir el plan, Chara ve esperanzas de que todo cambie y ella pueda tener una buena vida.
1. Un plan contra el plan

**Nota de autor: Gracias a dream 1990 por la idea de esta historia**

 **Un plan contra el plan.**

Frisk estaba mirando atentamente a Chara, en el mismo sitio negro de su última reunión, Chara le miraba impaciente.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseas? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar, pero preferiría no hacerlo –_ le dijo Chara.

\- Yo quería simplemente hablarte – dijo Frisk.

Chara lanzo un sonoro bufido.

\- _¿Aniquilaste a todos los monstruos de nuevo solo para hablarme?_ _Supongo que debería sentirme halagada, pero esperaba otra cosa, como no se ¿Destruir el mundo por diversión?_ – dijo Chara con un tono sarcástico.

Frisk se quedo un momento callado.

\- Quería preguntarte algo ¿Por qué exactamente te suicidaste para que Asriel traspase la barrera? – dijo el chico en un tono serio.

Chara lo miro con una expresión sorprendida, pero después desvió la mirada.

\- _No le di muchos detalles a mi propio hermano ¿Por qué te diría una sola cosa a ti?_ – dudo la chica.

Frisk medito un minuto la respuesta.

\- Porque no tienes nada más que hacer – dijo Frisk.

Chara miro a Frisk con una expresión como si este le hubiese asestado un golpe de varios miles de daños, ella suspiro resignada, y hablo con un tono huraño.

\- _Esta bien, te lo diré, yo quería liberar a los monstruos –_ informo Chara.

Frisk miro sorprendido a Chara, el jamás habría esperado eso después de destruir todo el mundo, y por lo tanto a los monstruos que quedaron, Chara se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

\- _Veras, cuando estaba viva yo era un poco como tú cuando eres Neutral, solo que no tenía la misma expresión inexpresiva todo el tiempo, bueno, los monstruos me habían acogido tan bien después del fiasco de mi "Familia" que quería que ellos estén bien, así que formule mi plan: Me iba a suicidar y decirle a Asriel que quería ver las flores de mi pueblo, yo sabía que los humanos lo atacarían, así que pensaba tomar el control del cuerpo de mi hermano y matar seis humanos._

 _\- Pero él se resistió y les dio Piedad, yo había muerto para nada, y decidí de vengarme de todos, tanto humanos como monstruos – Chara le dijo a Frisk._

Frisk miro a su doble con una expresión triste, Chara le miro con enojo.

\- _¡No me mires así! La pase bien después de la muerte, tuve tiempo para pensar en todo lo que paso durante cien años, me cree amigos imaginarios para fingir que los mataba, destruí el mundo que me acogió ¡Deja de mirarme así! –_ dijo Chara entre lagrimas.

\- Chara ¿Qué sentirías si pudieras evitar todo lo que sucedió? – pregunto Frisk.

\- _Me sentiría… bien_ – respondió Chara.

\- Entonces ¿Crees que podríamos usar nuestra Determinación para volver al pasado y evitar tu plan? – pregunto Frisk.

Chara le miro en shock.

\- _Bromeas_ – dijo.

\- No, no bromeo ¿No quieres seguir con vida? ¿Jugar con tu hermano? ¿Comer Pie? – pregunto Frisk.

Chara dio un suspiro.

\- _Me convenciste con lo del Pie, hagámoslo –_ acepto Chara.

Frisk y Chara hicieron aparecer sus Almas, las acercaron hasta que se rozaron, en ese momento los dos humanos sintieron un gran poder y cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, en ese momento apareció un botón que decía "Retroceder".

\- _Frisk, si hacemos esto, puede que no existas, o puede que sí, estas cosas del tiempo son muy raras_ – le advirtió Chara.

Frisk le resto importancia con un gesto, y ambos tocaron el botón al mismo tiempo.


	2. Escapando del Tiempo

**Escapando del Tiempo.**

Los dos humanos de repente se encontraron en una especie de túnel multicolor, había centenares de aberturas y ramificaciones. La cueva estaba iluminada por una especie de pequeños reflectores en las paredes con forma de reloj.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto Frisk con un poco de miedo.

\- Déjame pensar un minuto – le dijo Chara.

\- Chara, tu voz ha cambiado – dijo Frisk con sorpresa.

Chara al escuchar eso, se sobresalto y se puso a pensar.

\- Esa voz malvada la tenia porque tuve sentimientos malvados durante siglos, ahora que ya no es así, sueno como una persona normal – dijo Chara.

\- Ok… ¿En dónde estamos? – insistió Frisk.

Chara pensó unos segundos más, y después chasqueo los dedos.

\- Estamos en el Laberinto del Tiempo, este es el lugar en el que se conectan absolutamente todas las eras, incluidas las de otras realidades y universos – informo Chara.

\- ¿Cómo encontramos la era que deseamos? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Arriba de cada abertura hay una pequeña fecha, al igual que un símbolo que representa el universo de la abertura, nosotros debemos buscar el 15 de Septiembre de 1915, y el símbolo debe tener la forma de un Alma. Y cuando estás muerto, te viene el conocimiento… también sé que hay un poderoso ser en el Laberinto – informo Chara.

Frisk ahogo un gemido al oír eso último, el podría ser NV 20 en ese momento, pero se imaginaba que alguien que custodiaba el Tiempo debía ser muy poderoso.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, mirando atentamente en cada abertura, también prestaban atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera haber, después de diez minutos, ambos se detuvieron con miedo, detrás de ellos oyeron una risa unida al sonido de una espada que se desenfunda.

\- ¡Corre Frisk, corre! – grito Chara.

No hacía falta que lo repitiera, ambos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, cambiando de túneles intentando despistar a su perseguidor, en un momento se detuvieron en seco al oír esa risa delante de ellos y retrocedieron un poco… pero la escucharon de nuevo en un túnel temporal al lado de ellos. De este salió un ser de tres metros que tenía la piel del color de la arena, un pelo blanco, una barba negra, orejas que parecían manecillas de un reloj, y una espada de dos metros cuya empuñadura era un reloj de arena.

\- Mortales, soy Clacker, señor supremo del tiempo y dios de la Muerte, ustedes no pueden fisgar en mi laberinto, así que morirán – les dijo el ser.

\- ¿¡Porque!? – exclamo Frisk.

\- ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Porque no pueden fisgar en el laberinto del tiempo! Esta es la llave a absolutamente todos los conocimientos ante lo que paso, lo que pasa, y lo que pasara, por eso no me caen bien ese McFly y ese científico loco.

Clacker miro atentamente a Chara y sobre todo a Frisk.

\- ¡Y tú me caes peor que esos dos! ¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que me dan tus decenas de vuelta atrás? ¡Por eso morirás primero! – exclamo Clacker, furibundo y levantando su espada.

 **Clacker: NV ?** **PS ?** **.**

Clacker dio un tajo extremadamente veloz con su espada, pero los dos chicos tenían excelentes reflejos y lograron esquivarlo por poco. Después la espada del dios tuvo un brillo azul y de ella salió un inmenso haz de este color que logro golpear a Frisk y a Chara.

 **Frisk: NV 20. PS 66/99.**

 **Chara: NV 20. PS 66/99.**

Clacker cargo a toda velocidad contra Frisk quien estaba levantándose del suelo, pero el chico rodo entre las piernas del dios justo cuando este lanzo un tajo creando un temblor y un hoyo en el suelo.

\- Frisk, es imposible derrotarlo ¡Debemos escapar! – grito Chara.

Frisk asintió y empezó a correr junto a su doble, a la vez que Clacker desaparecía y aparecía en un túnel que estaba al lado de los chicos, y dio un espadazo, que fue esquivado y los chicos siguieron corriendo.

\- ¡Ahí! – grito Frisk.

Enfrente de ellos, a algunos metros había un túnel que decía "15 de Septiembre de 1915" arriba de este había el dibujo de un Alma.

Pero Clacker justo apareció en ese mismo túnel, bloqueándoles el paso.

\- ¡Ya me hartaron! – exclamo el dios.

El levanto su espada, la cual empezó a tener un brillo dorado.

\- ¡Dame tu Alma! – ordeno Chara a Frisk.

Frisk tenía malos recuerdos de la vez que hizo eso.

\- ¡Te la di cuando nos conocimos! – grito Frisk.

\- Esa era el Alma de otro Frisk, debido a nuestra extraña realidad, tu recuerdas nuestro encuentro ¡Dámela! – ordeno de nuevo Chara.

Frisk suspiro y le dio su Alma a Chara, quien la agarro con su mano y levanto su cuchillo el cual tuvo destellos rojos, entonces lanzo un rayo de energía Roja a la vez que Clacker uno de energía dorada.

Los rayos chocaron y se quedaron en esa posición un momento, pero Chara usando todo su poder y su voluntad, logro que el suyo se adelantara lentamente hasta golpear a Clacker, quien grito y se desmayo.

Chara soltó el Alma de Frisk, y se la devolvió.

\- Tenemos que entrar ahora a ese túnel, antes de que se levante- dijo Chara.

Frisk asintió y corrió junto a Chara hacia el túnel, y se metieron en el.


	3. La llegada

**La llegada.**

Los dos chicos decidieron definitivamente no hacer nunca más esos viajes temporales, cuando llegaron a un patio en el castillo de Asgore, ambos sintieron nauseas y vomitaron en una maceta vacía.

\- ¡Prefiero viajar en un avión en un huracán a hacer eso de nuevo! – exclamo Frisk.

Chara asintió con la cabeza, de repente, ellos dos sintieron algo diferente en ellos.

\- Frisk, ya no somos NV 20, ahora somos 1 – dijo Chara.

\- ¿Por qué será? No me molesta mucho que digamos, ya que los monstruos no tendrían una muy buena primera impresión – comento Frisk.

Chara asintió de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Chara? Yo lo único que conozco del palacio son los corredores hacia la sala del trono, y la casa que es idéntica a la de Las Ruinas – dijo Frisk.

\- Que pena – dijo Chara antes de empezar a guiar.

Caminaron por el palacio, y Frisk lamento no haberlo explorado mucho en su época, era increíble, el muchacho se sorprendió de que no haya ningún guardia.

\- Elegí esta fecha justo debido a eso – dijo Chara como leyéndole el pensamiento – papá es tan blando y amable que una vez al año les da un mes libre a absolutamente todos los guardias, así que nos traje un día después del comienzo de las vacaciones, a Anfitrite, la co capitana de la guardia Real y la madre de Undyne no le gusto esa decisión, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, pensando en donde oyó antes el nombre de Anfitrite, entonces se le vino a la mente una lanza azul al lado de un montículo de Polvo, se lo saco de la cabeza.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a una puerta con varios colores en ella, la cual tenía dibujos pegados. Chara vacilo un minuto entero antes de tocar.

Al instante se abrió y Frisk y Chara vieron a dos niños, uno era un pequeño niño cabra de unos 10 años, el otro era Chara, idéntica a la que estaba al lado de Frisk, solo que era algo más baja y tenía ojos marrones en vez de rojo claro, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los viajeros temporales.

\- ¡Chara mira! Esos dos niños se ven idénticos a ti, sobretodo esa niña – exclamo Asriel.

\- ¡Tienes razón Asriel! Y más extraño a que se parezcan a mí, es que sean humanos, yo suponía que sabríamos que cayeron más en el Subsuelo ¿Ustedes como se llaman?

\- Yo me llamo Frisk – se presento el chico.

Al escuchar ese nombre, los dos niños se quedaron pensativos un momento, y dirigieron la mirada a un torreón.

\- ¿Algún problema con mi nombre? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Supongo que no – dijeron Asriel y la joven Chara al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Chara a Chara.

\- Saludos, soy Chara – se presento la Chara adulta.

Los dos niños se quedaron mudos del asombro un minuto entero.

\- ¿Chara? Pero… si yo soy Chara – dijo la Chara al lado de Asriel.

\- Soy tú, pero del futuro – explico Chara.

Chara J (Joven) se quedo en silencio.

\- ¿Y Frisk también viene del futuro? – pregunto Asriel.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ok, esto está muy fuera de lo normal, creo que lo mejor sería que vean a nuestro padre.


	4. La proposición

**La proposición.**

Asriel y Chara J guiaron a los futuristas al salón del trono, en el cual estaban Asgore y Toriel, los cuales se levantaron sorprendidos al ver a Frisk y a dos Charas.

\- Eh… hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Toriel con amabilidad y desconcertada al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo soy Frisk.

\- Y yo soy… Chara.

El rey y la reina se quedaron paralizados.

\- ¿Chara? ¿Pero como…? ¿Q-qué significa esto?- pregunto Toriel.

\- Dígannoslo por favor, estamos muy interesados – pidió Asgore.

\- Esta bien… verán, nosotros venimos del futuro (rey y reina gritaron de sorpresa) vinimos aquí para impedir que yo haga… algo – explico Chara.

\- ¿Qué es ese "algo"? – preguntaron Asgore y Toriel al mismo tiempo.

\- Un plan – dijo Chara.

Chara J contuvo el aliento, pero su yo del futuro no dijo nada, Frisk al ver que su compañera no podía decirlo, el procedió a hacerlo: Les dijo sobre que ella pensaba suicidarse, le diría a Asriel que tomase su Alma para pasar la barrera y llevarla a su pueblo, y que ella esperaba tomar el control de su hermano para matar 6 humanos y liberar a los monstruos, el decidió no hablar sobre la muerte de Asriel. La Chara del pasado se puso muy nerviosa y avergonzada cuando su hermano y sus padres le tiraron miradas de pena, reproche, y un poco de vergüenza.

\- Chara Dreemurr ¡Estas castigada! – grito Toriel.

\- Pero mama, aun no lo hice – argumento Chara.

\- ¡No importa! Lo pensabas hacer – exclamo Toriel.

De repente, Frisk pensó en algo horrible.

\- ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes? – dijo Frisk.

Toda la sala lo miro interesado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Frisk? – pregunto la Chara de su tiempo.

\- Sobre la liberación de los monstruos, ahora que hemos hecho esto, probablemente no se cuenten tantas historias del Monte Ebbot, no van a caer humanos, y los monstruos nunca serán libres –explico Frisk.

La sala quedo en silencio, Asgore lanzo una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno… no importa, lo que importa es que nuestros hijos estarán a salvo- dijo Asgore, mirando con pena una ventana con vista a todo el subsuelo.

Frisk se quedo pensando un minuto, al final esbozo una sonrisa, y al ver que todos le miraban, procedió a explicar.

\- Se me ocurrió algo, para romper la Barrera se necesitan el poder de 7 Almas humanas ¿No? – empezó Frisk.

Todos en la sala asintieron.

\- Bueno, se necesitan siete, no alguien con el poder de 7 – continúo el chico.

\- ¿Adonde quieres llegar? – preguntaron las dos Charas.

\- Ahí iba ¿Qué pasaría si cruzamos la barrera y pedimos ayuda de 7 humanos? – propuso Frisk.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un minuto, finalmente, Asgore negó con la cabeza.

\- En la teoría, admito que es posible, pero hay dos problemas: Para cruzar la Barrera necesitamos al menos un Alma humana, y es imposible que consigamos ayuda, debido a que probablemente los humanos quieran atacarnos – rebatió Asgore.

\- Cierto, pero sobre lo primero, yo puedo darle mi Alma, así cruza la Barrera- propuso Frisk.

Todos lanzaron gritos de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Te volviste demente Frisk!? – exclamo Chara.

\- No, ya lo tengo todo planeado, mi Determinación es muy alta, así que cuando Asgore agarre mi Alma, yo puedo sobrevivir y volver a mi cuerpo al finalizar, sobre la cuestión de ayuda. Los tiempos cambian, un montón de personas son fanáticas de la magia y las historias de fantasía, así que probablemente acepten – explico Frisk.

Todos pensaron en eso.

\- No me gusta ¿Y si no tienes suficiente poder para sobrevir? – dudo Toriel.

\- Lo tengo, descuida ¿Qué te parece Asgore? – pregunto Frisk.

Asgore cavilo un minuto, pero al ver la expresión decidida del humano, asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Frisk saco el Alma de su cuerpo, dispuesto a dársela al rey, de repente, todos se quedaron paralizados sin mover un musculo.

Frisk chillo de espanto y metió su Alma dentro de sí, el entonces escucho el sonido de un reloj y miro hacia atrás.

\- ¡No permitiré que hagas eso! De que evites el plan de Chara fue mucho, pero de que liberes a los monstruos 100 años antes… ¡No lo tolerare! – exclamo Clacker con la espada encima de su cabeza, preparado para atacar a Frisk.

 **Clacker.**

 **NV ?. PS ?.**

 **Esto estaba fuera de tus planes.**


	5. Frisk vs Clacker

**Frisk vs Clacker.**

El único pensamiento que tuvo Frisk al ver a Clacker fue "Oh no, ese dios me va a matar".

"Ese dios" desapareció y apareció detrás del muchacho y le lanzo una puñalada, pero Frisk se lanzo hacia un costado y esquivo. Clacker después lanzo de la espada decenas de disparos de energía, con una velocidad de ametralladora, el niño empezó a correr y saltar intentando esquivar todos los disparos, al final se encontró al lado de una armadura completa para un monstruo grande.

La espada del dios tuvo un brillo amarillo, y de esta salió un rayo, pero Frisk agarro el escudo de la armadura y lo devolvió, golpeando a Clacker y aturdiéndolo ligeramente, el escudo se hizo cenizas.

Frisk aprovecho el aturdimiento de Clacker y cargo contra él, dándole un fuerte golpe.

 **0.**

Clacker se puso a reír.

\- ¿Creías que me harías daño con esa daga vieja? ¡Soy un dios de verdad! No uno de esos "dioses" con Almas humanas – le dijo el dios.

Después de decir eso, Clacker le dio un fuerte tajo.

 **17.**

 **Frisk: NV 1. PS 3/20.**

Inmediatamente después de recibir el golpe, Frisk hizo aparecer en sus manos un Perro caliente y se lo comio.

 **PS restaurados.**

\- "No puedo vencer a este tipo, intentare la otra manera" – pensó Frisk.

 **Halagar.**

\- No puedo creer el poder que tienes, eres la persona más fuerte que enfrente – le adulo Frisk.

\- No creas que me engañaras niño, conozco tus trucos – dijo Clacker.

\- ¡No es una broma! – dijo Frisk.

\- Mientes – le culpo Clacker.

El dios lanzo otro fuerte tajo, pero Frisk estaba atento y lo esquivo. Entonces él se fue de nuevo hacia la armadura y agarro la espada, esta era obviamente mágica debido a que Frisk no la sintió para nada pesada.

\- ¿Un duelo de espadas? Si insistes – dijo el dios.

El humano dio un enorme salto y lanzo un tajo aéreo, el cual fue bloqueado, después Clacker lanzo un rayo desde su espada a Frisk, pero el chico levanto su propia arma, la cual absorbió el rayo y se electrifico.

Después Frisk rodo entre las piernas del dios e intento darle un golpe en la espalda, pero el señor del tiempo con un movimiento circular, logro bloquear el ataque y casi golpeo a Frisk.

Clacker invoco una esfera de energía en sus manos y la lanzo al humano, este golpeo la esfera con su espada y la devolvió al dios, entonces empezaron a devolvérsela una y otra vez una media docena de veces, hasta que la esfera golpeo a Clacker y aturdiéndolo.

Frisk entonces se acerco al dios y de un gran salto se subió a su cabeza y le clavo la espada ahí, después se la saco y se alejo.

Clacker lo miro con profundo odio.

\- Ya es suficiente ¡Prepárate para mi poder de dios de la muerte! – exclamo el dios con enojo.

Clacker chasqueo los dedos y entonces su espada se volvió una guadaña blanca y negra con un reloj de arena de empuñadura, sus ropajes se volvieron de color gris.

El dios de la muerte entonces formo una grieta con su guadaña, de la que salieron zombis y esqueletos.

Frisk grito de miedo y entonces empezó a correr mientras que los seres lo perseguían, el humano miro hacia arriba, y observo un gigantesco candelabro con fuego mágico en las velas, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Se fue hacia la cuerda que sostenía al candelabro y la corto con la espada, haciendo que este cayera del techo sobre los muertos vivientes y derrotándolos.

Clacker frunció el ceño y cargo contra Frisk, lanzándole un guadañazo que logro rozar a su objetivo.

 **Frisk: NV 1. PS 0,0001/20.**

\- No te sorprendas tanto, deberías saber que la guadaña de la Muerte es letal – le dijo Clacker.

Frisk entonces noto algo, Clacker usaba su arma para cada acción ¿Qué pasaba si no podía usarla?

\- ¡Mira, es el dios de la vida y el espacio! – exclamo Frisk señalando detrás de Clacker.

\- ¿¡Que quieres ahora Lice!? – exclamo el dios dándose la vuelta.

Frisk aprovecho y se puso sus guantes rosas, corrió hacia Clacker y le arrebato la guadaña, la cual se convirtió en espada, Clacker recupero su apariencia de dios del tiempo.

\- ¡N-nooo! ¡Mi _Temparia_! – exclamo el dios con horror y miedo.

Frisk acerco la espada al cuello del dios.

\- ¿ _Temparia_? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Es de las tres espadas más fuertes del cosmos, yo al igual que los otros dos dioses principales, dependo de mi espada para usar mis poderes, pero ahora que la tienes tu… ya no soy nada, tu puedes ser un dios, y puedes aniquilarme – explico Clacker bajando la cabeza con resignación.

Frisk se puso a dudar.

 **Frisk: NV 1. PS 0,0001/20.**

 **Te das cuenta que tienes el Tiempo en tus manos.**

 **Acto: Matar a Clacker. Devolver** _ **Temparia**_ **.**

…

 **Devolver** _ **Temparia.**_

Frisk soltó la espada y se alejo, Clacker lo miro sorprendido antes de agarrar su arma.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Frisk? – pregunto Clacker.

\- … No lo sé – admitió Frisk.

Clacker dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y desapareció, en ese momento todos volvieron a moverse, no hace falta decir que se sorprendieron al ver al lugar destruido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Larga historia ¿Seguimos el plan Asgore? – pregunto Frisk.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, el plan, si Frisk – respondió Asgore mirando el salón del trono.

Frisk con una sonrisa divertida, saco su Alma y se la dio a Asgore.


	6. Rompiendo la Barrera entre los mundos

**Rompiendo la Barrera entre los mundos (Parte 1)**

Cuando el rey salio de la montaña, se encontró en el lindo poblado de Ebbot, con varios campos y ríos, Asgore vacilo cuando puso el pie ahí.

\- "No te preocupes, solo encuentra algunos chicos, nada malo pasara" – dijo la voz de Frisk en su cabeza.

Asgore lanzo un suspiro y empezó a caminar por la ciudad, no había nadie afuera debido a que era hora de la siesta, por suerte después de un rato encontró media docena de niños en una plaza, los cuales gritaron de sorpresa y alegría al verlo.

\- ¡Hombre cabra! – grito uno de ellos, el cual tenía un suéter amarillo.

Asgore sonrió a ese niño, y todos se acercaron a él, lanzándole montones de preguntas.

-¿Qué desea señor? – pregunto una chica que era la mayor de los niños, ella tenía un suéter azul.

\- Antes que nada, me gustaría saber sus nombres – respondió Asgore.

\- Claro señor, yo soy Camila – se presento la de azul.

\- ¡Soy Liliana! – se presento la más joven, la cual tenía un suéter celeste.

\- Soy Marcus – hablo el que dijo "Hombre cabra" a Asgore.

\- Soy Darius – dijo un chico de ropajes verdes.

\- Me llamo Merida – se presento una chica de remera naranja.

\- Sabrina – se presento al final una chica con anteojos con montura morada.

\- ¿Qué quiere señor? – pregunto Camila.

Antes de que Asgore hablara, Frisk uso su poder y el hablo con la boca de Asgore.

\- Verán niños, en esa montaña de ahí, hay montones de magia y seres como yo, pero están en algunos problemas y necesitamos ayuda de niños – hablo Frisk con una voz amable.

Los niños oyeron y entonces se reunieron en círculo y discutieron un minuto, al final le dieron a Asgore/Frisk un enorme y emocionado "Si".

\- ¡Genial! Síganme – dijo Frisk.

El grupo empezó a caminar, y Frisk libro a Asgore, el cual se quedo un poco enfurruñado con Frisk, pero admitió que obviamente Frisk sabia como tratar con niños.

Al final llegaron a la zona de la barrera.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos señor? – pregunto Darius.

Asgore les dijo que levantaran la mano y apuntaran hacia la Barrera, después les dijo que cierren los ojos y dejen salir su magia, los chicos se emocionaron ante eso último.

Asgore también levanto su mano y uso una parte del poder de Frisk, después de un minuto, de la mano de todos salió un rayo de color el cual impacto en la barrera y creó una enorme explosión.

 **La Barrera se ha destruido.**

Asgore suspiro aliviado y entonces saco el Alma de Frisk de su cuerpo, esta se fue por el túnel a por su cuerpo

Un minuto después de la destrucción de la barrera, Chara salió del túnel junto con Frisk, y detrás de ellos venían todos los monstruos, de repente, cuando los dos humanos salieron se formo una nueva barrera y empezaron a caer rayos de distintos colores, los 6 niños chillaron de espanto y corrieron al pueblo.

\- ¿¡Que está pasando señor!? – pregunto Gerson al otro lado de la barrera.

\- ¡No lo sé! –exclamo el rey.

De repente, cayeron 7 rayos, y al impactar aparecieron 7 personas.

\- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? – exclamo Chara.

Asgore se dio cuenta al instante de quienes eran, y su mirada se oscureció.

\- Yo soy Dened, y somos los magos que crearon esta Barrera – hablo alguien que tenía una ligera armadura de color rojo y se parecía a Frisk.

\- Soy Melody hace cientos de años, hicimos un hechizo sobre la Barrera – empezó una mujer de túnica celeste.

\- Soy Justarius, este hechizo consistía en que apareceríamos si la Barrera se rompía – hablo un hombre con armadura amarilla.

\- Soy Francis, el hechizo se debilita con el tiempo – continuo un hombre de armadura morada.

\- Soy Arturo, en cien años, el hechizo no funcionaria mas – dijo un hombre de traje verde.

\- Soy Lilith, y los monstruos entonces podrían liberarse – continuo una mujer de vestido naranja.

\- Soy Astoria, pero ahora podremos acabar de una vez con el rey – siguió una mujer de azul.

\- Y la guerra acabara – finalizo Dened.


	7. Rompiendo la Barrera entre mundos (P 2)

**Rompiendo la Barrera entre los mundos (Final)**

Justarius y Arturo sacaron una lanza, Dened y Francis desenfundaron sus espadas, y Astoria, Lilith y Melody se quedaron atrás y prepararon magia.

Los guerreros Rojo y Morado cargaron al mismo tiempo contra el grupo de tres y comenzaron a atacar con sus espadas, Frisk y Chara lograron bloquear o esquivar o esquivar la mayoría de los golpes, pero uno daño a Asgore.

 **500.**

 **Asgore: PS 3000/3500.**

Después los dos guerreros saltaron hacia un costado y en ese mismo momento Justarius y Arturo tiraron lanzas en rápida sucesión, todos fueron golpeados.

 **200.**

 **5.**

 **5.**

 **Asgore: PS 2800/3500.**

 **Frisk: PS 15/20.**

 **Chara: PS 15/20.**

\- ¡Maximam celeritatem! – grito Lilith, en ese momento los cuatro guerreros brillaron de Naranja y empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad.

\- Corpore ferrum – dijo Melody, una barrera rodeo a los guerreros, y después esta se metió dentro de ellos.

\- ¡Potestatem magnam! – exclamo Astoria, y las armas de los espadachines y lanceros brillaron.

\- Mejoras mágicas, ahora es imposible que perdamos – presumió Francis.

Después de decir eso, el espadachín fue a toda velocidad hacia Asgore y le lanzo un tajo al que Asgore bloqueo con su tridente, pero este después de recibir el golpe se rompió.

Francis sonrió y lanzo otro tajo, pero Asgore formo un escudo de fuego que derritió el arma, después el rey movió las manos hacia adelante y lanzo el escudo hacia el mago Morado, impactando.

 **20.**

 **Francis: NV 99. PS 420/440.**

Francis frunció el ceño y saco otra espada, Asgore formo otro escudo flamante

\- Restinguere – dijo Melody suavemente y el escudo desapareció.

\- Chicos, déjennoslo a nosotras – dijo Lilith.

Los guerreros asintieron y se alejaron, entonces las magas se acercaron.

Chara y Frisk corrieron hacia ellas e intentaron golpearlas, pero estas se teletransportaban y lanzaban rayos, fuego y hielo y era imposible darles un golpe, pero en un momento Melody apareció de espaldas a Chara, y la chica logro asestarle un profundo corte.

 **60.**

 **Melody: NV 99. PS 50/110.**

\- ¡Hermana! – exclamo Lilith.

En ese momento, la maga naranja desapareció y apareció al lado de su hermana, entonces toco a Melody con su mano.

\- Summa remed… - empezó a recitar la hechicera.

\- ¡No! – exclamo Chara y lanzo su cuchillo a Melody.

 **50.**

Lilith observo paralizada el cuchillo en el pecho de su hermana, y como esta caía al suelo, entonces la hechicera miro con profundo odio a Chara.

\- Pagaras por eso… ¡Infortunii! – exclamo Lilith.

 **?.**

 **Chara: PS 0,000001/20.**

\- ¡Chara! – exclamo Asgore.

Frisk agarro a Chara y empezó a correr con ella hacia Asgore, pero su camino se vio cortado por Dened quien le lanzo un furioso tajo, Frisk por suerte logro moverse de tal forma de que no los golpease, entonces puso a Chara delante de Asgore.

\- Cúrala, los contendré – dijo Frisk.

Asgore asintió y empezó a usar su magia en Chara.

Frisk se adelanto y se puso enfrente de los 7 magos, los cuales no se veían muy intimidados.

\- Idiota – siseo Lilith.

Los 7 hechiceros se lanzaron contra Frisk, quien levanto su daga preparado para defender a Asgore y a Chara, de repente Dened, quien iba a la cabeza fue golpeado por un rayo de energía amarilla.

.- ¡No les hagan nada! – exclamo Marcus.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? – pregunto Liliana.

Los niños se pusieron delante de Frisk, cubriéndolo, los magos empezaron a dudar.

\- No podemos hacer nada a esos niños, porque entonces nosotros seriamos los monstruos – dijo Dened.

\- ¿Qué importa? – siseo Lilith.

Justarius y Arturo miraron mal a la hechicera y empezaron a discutir con ella, después se unieron a la discusión Dened y Astoria.

\- "Jeje, están extremadamente distraídos, así que ahora tienes la oportunidad de… llamar por ayuda"- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Frisk.

Frisk asintió a la nada y entonces se arrodillo.

\- Por favor, ayúdanos – susurro Frisk.

De repente, se escucho el sonido de un reloj y todos miraron hacia arriba, para ver a Clacker levantando su _Temparia_ y musitando algo.

De repente, hubo un silencio y todos menos los niños se encontraron atravesando el Laberinto del Tiempo hacia una abertura que decía "15 de Noviembre de 2015", la atravesaron.

Todos se encontraron entonces de nuevo en el Monte Ebbot, delante de ellos veían la moderna ciudad de Ebbot.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto Chara.

\- Simple, el hechizo se rompería en 100 años ¿No? Bueno, nos adelante 100 años y ahora los magos… desaparecerán.

Como respondiendo a eso, Lilith chillo de terror al verse a ella y a sus compañeros disolviéndose, después de un minuto todos menos Dened habían desaparecido.

\- ¡No! No puedo dejar que los monstruos sean libres ¡Aghhh! – exclamo.

Entonces corrió hacia Asgore queriendo matarlo, pero Clacker se puso en modo dios de la Muerte, voló hacia el mago y le dio un golpe con la guadaña.

 **999999.**

\- ¡Noooo! – chillo Dened.

 **Dened: NV 100. PS 0/880.**

El mago entonces desapareció.

En ese momento con un estruendo la barrera multicolor empezó a disolverse y Clacker desapareció con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras los monstruos seguían sin creerse que estaban al fin en libertad.


End file.
